The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to devices for retaining and protecting wires, and more particularly to wire protecting apparatuses for use in retaining wires in an environment where wires may otherwise become damaged by fasteners.
Technicians often are required to mount lines or wires, e.g. flat wire, to mounting objects with fasteners, e.g. staples, nails, etc. As an example illustration, a staple may be held over a section of wire and hammered into place to retain the wire in a desired position on the mounting structure. Most staples and stapling techniques can be applied in such a way that the wire as well as the technician's fingers may become injured if not properly applied. This can create problems such as, for example, causing a short circuit on electrical wires that could be stapled in such a way that exposes the wire to such damage.
It can be appreciated that commercial entities and other organizations that employ workers in elevated environments are aware of the potential risks attendant upon work performed in such environments. In view of this awareness, commercial entities and other organizations devote time and resources to promoting the safety of workers performing work in elevated environments to make the performance of work as safe as possible. Promoting safety of workers in elevated environments may involve instituting training programs and/or providing workers with a variety of support devices, support systems, backup devices and systems, and/or other means that promote the stability and safety of workers in elevated environments. Despite the best efforts of an organization to enhance the safety of its workers and reduce the risk of falling from elevated structures, for example, it is nonetheless difficult to eliminate all risks to workers performing work on such elevated structures.
Redundant systems for promoting safety of workers on elevated utility structures may thus sometimes be used. Such redundant systems can sometimes be beneficial in addition to the myriad of existing support systems, methods, devices and/or other apparatus employed by workers on elevated structures to reduce or mitigate risks associated with falling from utility structures, for example.